


Three Is A Party (A Party I Don't Want To Miss)

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Hanzo has been eyeing her ever since he started going to that particular gym. She's out of this world is what she is. Too bad he is way too reserved to strike up a conversation. Lucky for him, his boyfriend is a crafty fella with a nose for what Hanzo needs.»





	Three Is A Party (A Party I Don't Want To Miss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Mercurytail! I am your secret santa!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“You’re staring again, darlin’.”

“I am not!”

His reply is way too hasty, way too firm. Immediate denial. Like a child caught with their hand deep down in the cookie jar, in broad daylight. Jesse just scoffs beside him and takes a healthy swig of his water bottle.

“Liar.” he says firmly and picks up his weight again.

Hanzo doesn’t respond to that. He was staring. How could he not? She’s... _incredible_.  
She’s benching 200 kg at the moment. Her muscles– nicely accentuated by her tank top– swelling with each press, her shock of pink hair glistening with sweat.

“Why don’t you go talk to her?” Jesse continues to prod. Hanzo can practically _hear_ the other man’s smirk.

“What am I supposed to say exactly? Oh you are so _strong_ , like a– like _a bear_!”

It’s pure luck that Jesse doesn’t drop his weight on his foot, managing to scramble and save it just in time as he splutters into laughter.

“Christ, Hanzo.” he wheezes. “You are so _bad_ at this!”

“I haven’t actually _ever_ been good at it have I? Remember how _we_ met?”

The shit-eating grin on Jesse’s face tells Hanzo that the other man does remember. The Grindr date that was supposed to be a quick hookup only, because Hanzo doesn’t do emotional commitment. Or so he thought. Cue a year and a half later, he’s comfortably settled with a partner, working out an early Monday morning together.

“ _‘Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?’_ Yeah, I remember.” Jesse snickers. “Still can’t believe _that_ was the very first thing that came out of your mouth.”

It was all Genji’s fault honestly. His little brother was mostly just an annoying brat, but at least he knew his way around hookups. So for once Hanzo had thought he could count on him– and he could, but only half way… Genji _had_ tipped him and helped him install the app on his phone, so far so good, but when it came to the pick-up lines he’d given him… Hanzo shivers when he thinks back on it. So embarrassing. Luckily Jesse had been charmed anyways. Good-natured, carefree Jesse. Hanzo can’t help the tiny smile stretching on his lips.

“Nice tattoo you got there.”

It’s her.

While they were busy bantering over Hanzo’s bad flirting skills, she finished her sets and decided to approach them. To pay a compliment, _to Hanzo’s tattoo_. He doesn’t realize he hasn’t replied yet before Jesse promptly elbows him in the side.

“He says thanks, he’s just a little bit shy.” Jesse says and _winks_. Hanzo is further startled as the woman _guffaws_ at them and _slaps_ him on the back.

“This is very cute.” she says. She has a Russian accent Hanzo notices. “I also like your training regimen. You build nice biceps.”

The tips of Hanzo’s ears are _burning_. He stumbles on his words before he stutters a meek _‘thanks’_.

“I like your muscles too… and your tattoo is pretty cool.”

“Aah, this thing?” she says, flexing her impressive bicep. “Yes, it reminds me of my proudest achievement.”

He wants to ask her, he really wants to know what 512 stands for, but his mouth is so, so dry. He’s gonna fumble this, he just knows it.

“I was weight-lifting champion back home in Russia. It is my deadlift record. 512 kgs.” she says proudly, a dreamy look appearing in her eyes. Hanzo looks to Jesse, whose jaw has metaphorically hit the floor. He tries to swallow through the dryness of his mouth.

“Holy hell, that is amazing.” Jesse whistles. “Makes me ‘n Hanzo here look like a couple of twinks– I mean twigs! I think my record is uh…”

“95.” Hanzo states flatly. “Mine’s 120.”

“What? When did you up your max?” Jesse whines in response.

“When you and Gabe went abroad for two weeks for that photography convention. I thought I told you.”

“You guys are funny, I like you.” the woman says, dispelling their bickering. “Hanzo was it?” she says, reaching out and grabbing Hanzo’s hand in an iron grip.“I am Aleksandra.” She has the most intense green eyes he has ever seen.

He shakes her hand firmly, a small nod is all he can give at the moment. Aleksandra turns to Jesse, giving him the same treatment. “You like western?” she says, eyeing his honestly ridiculous tank top. Hanzo has tried to persuade him into throwing it away several times without success, but he’s oddly attached to the tattered thing with the cowboy hat-wearing cactus and _‘Yeehaw!’_ lettering.

“Yes ma’am! Born and raised in the south. It’s in my blood.” he replies, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat at her.

Her laughter is contagious Hanzo thinks. If only he dared laugh with her, because he really wants to.

“You are a funny man.” she says, shaking Jesse’s shoulder. “Your friend here has an advantage on you now. You better work hard so you can keep up yes?” she says and winks. Jesse huffs in response and mumbles something about cheating. Aleksandra laughs again and turns to Hanzo.

“It was nice meeting you. Continue your hard work.” she smiles, a wide and pearly white smile. Hanzo nods meekly, watching her walk back to her bench, and add 60 more kilos onto her bar right off the bat. God damn. He can feel Jesse’s eyes boring into his back. He _reeeally_ doesn’t want to face his boyfriend right now.

“Soooooo…” Jesse drawls, long and slow. “She came to say hello you know?” he continues sweetly. Hanzo wants to just sink into the earth.

“Can’t believe you’re dating me, when you could totally have her.”

“Oh shut up, Jesse.” Hanzo says irritably. He isn’t actually angry, just– annoyed, because he _is shy_. There, he said it. He’s so bad at flirting, and interacting with people in general. There’s no way he could even hope to be friends with someone like her.

“Give yourself some more credit, darlin’.” Jesse says, standing up to kiss his forehead. “We could always ask her if she wants to–”

“No.” Hanzo half-shouts, panic taking over. “No, no, and no.”

“You didn’t let me finish, you don’t know what I was going to say!”

“Oh I believe I do. Cease those thoughts immediately, foolish cowboy!”

A few other gym rats send them dirty looks as Jesse splutters into laughter and Hanzo follows suit, albeit a bit quieter. Jesse was ridiculous, but that was why he loved him was it not? Jesse always says and does ridiculous things, but at the same time it eases Hanzo’s anxiety more than aggravate it. Maybe one day Jesse’s easy-going attitude could spill over him, and maybe one day he’d actually strike up a conversation with Aleksandra.

On their way out, after having tidied up and showered, Hanzo glances briefly in Aleksandra’s direction. Her eyes meets his right on and she smiles again. He leaves with a heart thudding extra hard in his chest.

* * *

They see Aleksandra almost every day at the gym after that. Which they also did before, but Hanzo can’t help but feel her presence even stronger now. He’s always aware of her, and sometimes he can’t concentrate because he is secretly watching her. Jesse notices, because of-fucking-course he does. All his attempts at making Hanzo go conversate falls flat. No, he can’t. She nods in his direction whenever their eyes meet. Which is good enough. Honest to god it is…

They’re on the Friday, three weeks after the first fateful meeting when Aleksandra approaches them again.

“Good evening, Hanzo, Jesse.” she says, leaning against a rack and chugging down half her water bottle, or nearly half of it, as some spills from the corner of her mouth and into her tank top. Hanzo bites his lower lip.

“Evening.” he manages.

“So are you two ready for tonight?” she says, eyes positively glittering with mischief.

“Tonight?” Hanzo asks puzzled, but immediately looks to Jesse, who wears the most guilty look in history on his face.  
“Yes, for drinks, and arm wrestling!” Aleksandra says, flexing her muscles for show. “I promise I will go easy on you.” Her tone is oddly sweet, and she is looking at Hanzo.

“Oh, uh, I wasn’t aware…” Hanzo says weakly. He would probably have to murder Jesse later. Flee the country.

“We’re ready as can be!” Jesse interrupts between them. “Hanzo has been really looking forward to this all week!” Jesse has the nerve to wink at Aleksandra as he speaks the absolute untruth. Hanzo knew _nothing_ about this arrangement!

“Good! See you boys later!”

And with that she is off. Hanzo covers his face with his hand.

“Jesse… why…” he says.

“Because you need to lighten up and talk to people. Make friends. Heck, Aleksandra might be able to coach you even!” he says, way more enthusiastic than should be allowed.

He leaves the gym with his heart thudding extra hard this time too.

* * *

“Lookin’ good there, darlin’.” Jesse comments rather saucily when he sees Hanzo’s get-up. It’s nothing out of the unusual really. He’s had his hair in a side-cut for as long as he can remember. His addition of a bridge piercing came in a weak moment when he needed to feel a bit edgy, possibly different. It had stayed ever since. He’s not one for dressing up, but apparently he has a talent of making casual look good. Black, baggy pants, black tank top and a pale pink zipper hoodie. Was nothing high class about it really.

“Haven’t seen you with that hoodie in ages.” Jesse comments as they make their way to the bar. “The colour reminds me of a certain someone.”

It punches Hanzo straight in the face. Oh no… He hadn’t– had he just unconsciously– he wants to die. But it’s too late to go home and change it. They would be late, he’s never late, he’s–

“Hanzo, Jesse, here! I have table for us!”

There she is. She’s waving them over, across the already half-full bar. She’s casual too. Sleeveless t-shirt and jeans. Jesse is laughing for some reason and he doesn’t get it until the aforementioned cowboy tells him why.

“Love your shirt.” he says facing Aleksandra.

“It is nothing but the truth!” she replies, laughing with him. Hanzo looks at her t-shirt.

“In Russia, game plays you.” he reads out loud. “I don’t get it?” he says confused. Jesse and Aleksandra share a knowing look.

“No worries, dragon man.” she replies. “Is funny joke. I might tell you later. For now, we drink!”

And then she’s off to the bar. Hanzo glares some daggers in Jesse’s direction while they wait. It is highly ineffective. Aleksandra comes back with three beers for them each and proposes a toast.

“ _Ваше здоровье!_ ” she says, raising her mug.

“Wha-shee whatever you said there! Cheers!” Jesse shouts, clinking his mug loudly against Aleksandra’s.

“Kanpai.” Hanzo replies, a bit more dignified. He was going to die. Aleksandra _started_ the evening off with three beers. He would be so wasted barely halfway in.

Two beers in he’s starting to feel the buzz. He’s feeling warm, and a bit more relaxed. Jesse’s chugged three, and is on his fourth before he pops off for a bathroom break. Aleksandra props her chin up on her hand and just looks at Hanzo.

“I was meaning to ask you, what your tattoo symbolises.” she says.

“Oh. It symbolises a strong, independent spirit. One that has broken free and is roaming the skies because there are no limits… It’s… a symbol of my own freedom, breaking away from a family and a life that didn’t agree with who I am. You could say it represents me and how I live my life true to who I am now.”

For a second there it looks like Aleksandra is far away somewhere. Her eyes look glassy, but a genuine and warm smile blooms on her lips, and yet again Hanzo’s heart thuds extra hard.

“That is beautiful. It resonates with me as well. For I too, have been judged for who I am. But no more. We are like the mountain, we are strong, and we can weather any storm. Let us drink to that, Hanzo!” she says, raising her mug.

It flows a bit easier after that. Jesse comes back from the bathroom and orders them some whiskey. Hanzo lets Aleksandra have his third beer because he just can’t keep up with them. Then comes the arm wrestling. Jesse goes first, boasting that he might actually have a chance at winning, just to be flattened in 0,5 seconds. Round two has Aleksandra not doing anything to actively to slam Jesse down into the table, but however much he tries, she remains a solid wall.

“God– damn…” he pants, flopping down on the table. “You really are strong.”

Aleksandra just laughs.

“How about you, Hanzo?” she says. Readying herself again. He knows he’s gonna lose, but he really wants to try.

“Sure.” he says, not even bothering to fake any confidence. “I can certainly try.” he continues, offering up a small smile. A flicker of something passes in Aleksandra’s eyes, and she smiles back at him. Between them Jesse actually looks bewildered.

“Darlin’ I think you–”

“Not now, Jesse.” he chides, still not letting go of the eye-contact he has with Aleksandra.

Her hands are remarkably soft. Soft, but also strong. Her grip is made of iron, but Hanzo doesn’t falter. They count down together, and Hanzo avoids being slammed down into the table immediately. Between them Jesse whistles.

“I am impressed.” Aleksandra says casually.

“So am I.” Hanzo replies. Every muscle is straining, he won’t be able to last for long like this. She is so incredibly strong. But arm wrestling isn’t purely based on strength, it is also based on technique. Which he has a plenty, unlike a certain boyfriend of his.

“Ready to give up?” she asks, wasting no breath.

“In your dreams.” he replies, licking his lips in concentration. He notices the mischievous glint in Aleksandra’s eyes too late to be prepared.

“In my dreams plenty of good things happen~” she says, and godamnit she _winks_ at him too.

Before he knows it his hand is flat on the table, and Aleksandra does a victory flex, earning loud cheers and clapping from the spectators they achieved.

“Well fuck me.” Jesse says laughing. “We’re no match for her, huh darlin’?”

Hanzo laughs softly in response. He can’t take his eyes off her. The alcohol has made him warm, the tips of his ears burning. He downs the rest of his whiskey, wiping his mouth with his hand. She meets his eyes again, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“Had enough yet, dragon man?” she says, her tone rich, velvety.

“Of drinks? Yes. Of you? No.” he says. He never was this bold. But now he’s said it. God how he wants this woman so bad.

“Well, darlin’–” Jesse says, his tone is also incredibly sugar sweet. He leans in, nibbling on Hanzo’s ear. “What say you me and Aleksandra here take you home and– _show you a good time?_ ” he whispers, and the shiver that jolts down Hanzo’s spine is out of this world. All he manages to get out is a breathy _‘yes’_.

They’ve barely stepped inside the apartment and locked the door before Aleksandra has Hanzo pinned up against the wall. Her hard, muscled body pressing up against his and he groans softly at the exquisite contact.

“I am sorry for having tormented you so.” she says. “You could have asked me the very first day and I would not have said no. Good thing you got a boyfriend with such a keen sense for your needs.” she whispers the last part close to his ear, nuzzling it carefully before kissing his neck. He’s so hard already.

_And so is she._

He cracks an eye open, meeting her gaze. She looks at him softly.

“As you can feel, I am different. If this is a problem, I will leave now. No hard feelings.”

“There are many hard feelings here right now.” Hanzo croaks weakly. Aleksandra bites her lip, trying not to laugh at his probably unintended joke.

“That– doesn’t answer my quest–” she is cut of before she can say anything else by Hanzo kissing her needily.

“You are beautiful just the way you are.” he says breathily as they come apart for air. “I am so into you.”

She smiles. “Oh I am into you too, or I will be, _soon_.”  
He lets out an audible groan as she slides her hand down his sides and straight onto his clothed dick.

“You might not be packing as much as I in the biceps department, but you’re sure packing down here.”

He breathes hard in response, tries to think of something witty but nothing comes to mind. Nothing but the feeling of Aleksandra rubbing his cock occupies his brain.

“He sure as hell is.” Jesse saucily says and Hanzo’s gaze sweeps over to Jesse who has settled down in a chair just watching them.

“Oh don’t let me interrupt.” he says. “I have a mighty fine view from here.”

“It would perhaps be better to take this to the bedroom, no?” Aleksandra asks, and sweeps Hanzo off his feet, carrying him bridal style.

“Yes, ma’am!” Jesse replies, opening the door for them. Aleksandra lays Hanzo down on the bed before she starts undressing. Jesse joins him on said bed.

“Well, darlin’, not bad or wh–” Hanzo interrupts him by grabbing the front of his t-shirt and dragging him down to kiss him hard.

“Fuck you.” he breathes into Jesse’s mouth. “You are so stupid, but so amazing at the same time, fuck you, again.”

“Oh darlin’ quite the contrary, you are the one getting fucked tonight you see.” Jesse replies, kissing him back, rough and hard. He pulls off his own t-shirt before pulling off Hanzo’s. All between messy kisses.

Seeing Aleksandra naked, or nearly naked as it were, is nowhere close to how he had imagined it. It’s better.  
She all creamy white skin. Rippling muscle, all perfectly shaped and symmetrical. The only piece of clothing left on her is her underwear. Black panties, clinging tightly to shapely buttocks, and a hard dick, pointing upwards. Hanzo’s mouth waters.

“You like what you see?” she asks, her voice laced in sultry tones as she slides her bra straps over her shoulders. It falls to the floor, revealing her breasts. She’s got pierced nipples. Just like Hanzo, and he wants nothing more than to give them a taste.

“Well look at us, matching.” she says, sauntering over to where he’s lying on the bed. Jesse lets out an appreciative hum between them.

“I wonder… if yours are as sensitive as mine?”

She gets her answer quickly enough as she crawls into bed with him, sliding her own body over his and sucking a rosy peak into her mouth.

“Mmm, yes.” she whispers as she bites and sucks, lightly pulling at the ring with her teeth. Her hand finds his other nipple, pinching and pulling at it. Hanzo’s desperate noises are like music to her ears.  
Jesse leans in to whisper something in her ear, which she laughs softly at.

“I’ll remember that for later.” she replies. “Now, where were we?”

“I believe I know that look.” Jesse says saucily. “My sweetie pie wants to suck some dick. And I think he’s partial to yours at the moment.”

It’s true. Hanzo has been wanting to bury his face between Aleksandra’s legs ever since they got home. A breathy _‘yes’_ slips from his lips. Aleksandra looks pleased.

“I cannot refuse such a needy look now can I?” she says teasingly. She elegantly slides out of her underwear and sits across Hanzo’s chest.

“All yours~” she croons. Hanzo swallows. She’s absolutely stunning. He runs his hands over her abdominal muscles, rippling abs like that was a result of so much dedication. He cups her breasts, soft and nice, and pulls lightly at her rings. She lets out a soft sound, that goes straight to his dick.

“You are magnificent.” he says, curling his hand around her cock and she sighs.

“I am glad you think so.”

She shimmies forwards a little more so Hanzo has better access, finally wrapping his lips around her cock. He groans around her, already desperate to take everything. Jesse slides up behind her, hands all over her back and shoulders.

“I agree with him, you are a work of art, ma’am.” he says appreciatively.

“You have much flattery in you, cowboy.” she laughs in return.

“Oh you ain’t seen anything yet!” he boasts, sliding down between Hanzo’s legs and ridding him of his pants and underwear. “Mmm, darlin’.” he whispers before swallowing him down halfway. A choked moan escapes Hanzo’s lips as Jesse’s tongue and mouth works his cock. He’s desperate to take Aleksandra’s cock all the way into his mouth, working frantically to taste every single inch. Her small sounds of appreciativeness is like an aphrodisiac in his ears and he just wants _more_.

“Please.” he pleads, keeping eye contact as he does so. “Please let me taste you as you come.”

Aleksandra’s cheeks flush into a nice and rosy pink and she smiles nodding.

“Of course.”

Hanzo works her cock with renewed vigor, proud whenever he can wring a groan from her. Her thighs are trembling now and her mouth is open in silent moans. It’s becoming harder to concentrate due to Jesse sucking him off like his life depended on it too. Aleksandra is beautiful as she comes. Strong thighs clenching hard around his head, her cock twitching in his mouth with her release, and he swallows everything greedily. He’s breathing hard still as she moves to lie beside him on the bed. He thinks it’s the hottest thing in the world that she bends down to kiss him, and taste herself on his lips after. Jesse lies on his other side, looking pleased as punch himself.

Hanzo hasn’t come yet.

“Well look at that, darlin’.” Jesse says, faking surprise. “I must have done a poor job!”

Truth is, Jesse did it on purpose, staving of Hanzo’s orgasm, because they have other plans for his desperately horny boyfriend.

“Are you ready for round two?” Jesse whispers in Hanzo’s ear, lovingly nibbling at it and kissing his neck. Hanzo shivers violently, his whole body on fire still.

“Please~” he whispers desperately.

Before he can say anything else he has been flipped onto his stomach, head in Jesse’s lap instead of down in the pillow. He curls his hand around Jesse’s cock and starts sucking greedily on his boyfriend, intending to make him feel just as good as he did Aleksandra.

“Can’t get enough cock, huh?” Jesse croons, raking his fingers through Hanzo’s hair and pulling lightly.

There’s hands massaging his hips and buttocks, appreciative kisses and bites rained down upon them, and then, a strong tongue sliding over his hole. He nearly chokes as Aleksandra starts eating him out. He would be sobbing into the pillow if he was allowed to.

“Good boy~” Jesse continues to talk to him in sweet tones. “You’re doing so well~”  
Hanzo wants nothing but to make these wonderful people in his bed feel good. They are making him feel so good. He groans as Aleksandra prods inside with her tongue, alternating between prodding and wetly sliding it over his aching hole. Soon there’s fingers coated in lube there, and his brain realises what he’s about to get.

“Gods~” he breathes, still sliding his own tongue over Jesse’s rock-hard dick. Jesse gently motions for him to stop, earning him a puzzled look.

“I am nearing my limit, darlin’. But the fun isn’t over yet and I want to give you even more. Aleksandra?”

Aleksandra reacts immediately, and lifts Hanzo off the bed again, pinning him once again to the wall and hoisting his legs around her waist.

“You want to see strong woman in action? Hold onto me and don’t let go.” she says. Hanzo is vaguely aware of Aleksandra lubing up her cock, he’s in too much of a horny daze now. Her cock slides over his hole and prods lightly. She leans in to breathe against his neck, he can feel her smile.

“Are you ready?” she whispers. He whimpers softly and nods.

He groans at the stretch as she slides inside, inch by inch filling him up. It’s a tight fit and he feels so full. He’s panting hard as she pushes in the last few centimetres and a long moan spills from his lips as she bottoms out.

“Fuck~” he whimpers. “ So good~”

Aleksandra is kneading his sides and thighs lovingly, she swoops in for a kiss and he drinks from her mouth like a man parched. Jesse is seated on the bed beside them, lazily jerking off with a stupid grin on his face. He’s enjoying this too. Aleksandra starts moving, slowly, the stretch still burns somewhat but it’s quickly melting into pleasure as she slides almost all the way out and back inside again.

“Good boy.” she says sweetly. “Taking all of this is no small feat. Well done.”

There’s a feeling of pride there somewhere, but he doesn’t get to bask in it for long as Aleksandra pulls out only to ram hard into him again, wringing a languid moan from his lips. She’s started a rougher pace, fucking him up against the wall, kissing him hard and kneading his thighs so hard there’ll be bruises later. He loves the thought of that. There’s appreciative groans from Jesse by their side, clearly enjoying the show. There’s a fire building in Hanzo’s abdomen, a slow build-up that would eventually burst with the right amount of stimuli. He’s so turned on right now it’s surprising it hasn’t gotten further. Jesse’s saying something he doesn’t catch, and again he’s on the bed, now on top of Aleksandra, her cock still buried deep in his ass, deeper even due to their position. He takes a moment to appreciate her breasts, kissing and groping them lovingly, finally having a taste of those rosy nipples. Jesse’s behind him, planting kisses on his neck and lazily kneading his ass.

“Ready for the main course, darlin’?” he says, voice sultry and full of promise.

“Yes~”

“Lovely~”

Jesse’s fingers finds his hole, stroking around the rim being stretched out by Aleksandra’s cock. It feels so incredibly tight still, but Jesse manages to slide a finger inside.

“Darlin’~” he breathes, sounding impressed. “I knew you could do this.”

There’s more lube and another two fingers, non-stop soft sounds coming from Hanzo. Aleksandra is watching his face appreciatively, kneading his sides lovingly and whispering encouragements.  
Hanzo doesn’t think he’ll be able to do it when Jesse’s dick is prodding his already stretched out entrance.

“So tight.” Jesse groans, lovingly stroking Hanzo’s back as he manages to slide the tip inside. “You’re so good, Hanzo.”

Inch by inch Jesse slowly slides in place beside Aleksandra. He gives Hanzo a moment to breathe as he fully sheathes inside, thoroughly impressed by his boyfriend.

“Well done.” he pants, kissing Hanzo’s shoulder. Pearls of sweat is sliding down his boyfriend’s back and he’s shivering in his and Aleksandra’s hold. They move slowly in tandem, eliciting the most delicious sounds from Hanzo. He’s completely filled up to the brim, not even a finger more could fit. He pants and groans as both Jesse’s and Aleksandra’s cocks fucks him good.

“Aren’t you glad we did this, darlin’?” Jesse croons in his ear. “You got to meet and fuck that gorgeous woman you’ve been eyeing for ages, and also doubling up on the fun.”

Hanzo cannot do much but frantically nod. There’s drool coming from the corner of his lips as his senses are close to overload from the pleasure.

“Are you close? I’m nearing too~” Jesse continues, shivering at the sensation of rubbing up against Aleksandra cock and Hanzo’s walls.

Hanzo writhes in Aleksandra’s lap, and nearly chokes as her hands finds his nipples and twists lovingly.  
Her mischievous smile is to die for and moans long and hard as she continues to play with them as she and Jesse just fucks him into orgasm. It’s violent and makes him see stars and white. He comes hard, white spurts all over Aleksandra’s taut abs. He desperately wants to fall down on her chest, but she is holding him in an iron grip as she and Jesse continues to frantically thrust inside him, only going slack as they both groan, almost in unison, and comes inside him. He swears he can feel the spurts, filling him up to the brim with come, and he loves the feeling.  
He’s thankful for when Aleksandra finally lets him fall down, head on her chest and they both slip out. Jesse falls onto the bed beside them, a silly grin plastered all over his face.

“Thank you.” Hanzo breathes, all spent and not wanting to move even a muscle.

“It was my pleasure.” Aleksandra says softly, kissing the top of his head. “We should do this sometime again, yes?”

And yes, Hanzo would _love_ to have an encore of this encounter, with his two favourite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my writing please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!💙  
> I'm an author, I love that shit!
> 
> I live on Twitter these days, pop in and say hi: https://twitter.com/QueerWrath or https://twitter.com/CoreyCatnip


End file.
